


Truth or Dare

by Honey_Honey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'that ass is illegal', Cas is a senior, College AU, Dean x Cas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, I think it's pretty darn good, M/M, Some Cursing, Truth or Dare, deans a freshie, i did this literally from 2-3am okay, we love those!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22090711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Honey/pseuds/Honey_Honey
Summary: At his first college party as a freshman, Dean is dared to go flirt with the hot senior from his Lit class. It goes WAY better than he'd hoped.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 8
Kudos: 125
Collections: Honey's Destiel One Shots





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> YES i know, i have two other fics to finish, but this seemed so interesting i just had to. i promise i'm working on Rumors, i'll get out soon. in the meantime, happy new year, and enjoy this short little fic. I love you guys! :)

“Truth or Dare?”

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend Andrew, who was dumb drunk and pointing a finger in his face.

“Dare,” he said, slapping the other boys hand away. Just ‘cause he was a freshman at his first college party didn’t mean he would back down from a dare. Dean Winchester never backs down.

Andrew grinned and pointed over Dean's shoulder. “You see that guy over there? Dark hair, leaning on the wall, alone?” Dean looked over and nodded, recognizing the senior as a kid in his Literature class. “I dare you to go flirt with him.”

Dean looked back, surprised, as the rest of the group let out an excited “Ohhhh!” Had he been drunk, as he usually was, he would’ve agreed immediately, maybe have flirted with the guy on his own. But he was designated driver, and he hadn’t had anything to drink besides a can of sprite. He exchanged a look with the one other sober kid in his group, who was helping him look after his friends.

“He wouldn’t,” said one of the kids, Tyler, who was laying upside down on the couch. “I bet 20 bucks Dean won’t even last 5 minutes.”

Dean laughed a little, ready to accept defeat with 20 bucks, but he felt his friend Benny sit up next to him. “Nah, Dean? Dean Winchesters the man. He would last longer than 5 minutes.” Dean could tell Benny was shitfaced, and thanked him for defending him. “In fact,” Benny continued, “if Dean doesn’t last more than 5 minutes, I owe all of you $100.” The group whooped, ready to get money either way. Dean smacked Benny’s arm.

“What’s it gonna be?” Asked Andrew, taking a deep sip from his cup.

Dean glanced over at the other sober kid, raising an eyebrow. He shrugged, saying, “Do whatever. I’ll watch them.”

Dean sighed and stood up, rolling his eyes at the cheers of his group, and made his way towards the dark haired senior boy. And the closer he got, the less he regretted agreeing to the dare.

The Mystery Boy was standing alone, sipping from a coke can, his hair a perfect sort of messy. He was wearing a dark green button up, with the top two buttons undone, and a pair of dark, sturdy looking Levi’s jeans. His shoes were some cool looking work boots that Dean decided he would ask about. Dean’s eyes traveled back to the guy’s jeans. Specifically his ass. Yes, this was just for a dare, but that ass was _illegal_.

“Hey there,” Dean started as he reached the older boy. “What are you doing all alone?”

The boy stared at him, looked a little ways behind him, then sighed. “Is this a dare?”

Dean blinked. “What?”

“This is a dare, I can tell. Look, just tell them I figured it out.” He shrugged and took a sip of his soda.

Dean shook his head. “Wait, no let me-”

Mystery Boy frowned. “It’s just Truth or Dare.”

“No, it’s kinda more? I have to flirt with you for 5 minutes or my shit faced friend over there owes all our friends $100.” Dean watched the boys confused face and almost laughed. “Stupid, I know. But I gotta save him from it. Could you help me out? Just pretend to flirt with me?”

The guy sighed and rolled his eyes, then nodded. “Okay, fine. 5 minutes. But you owe me a favor.” He moved a step closer to Dean, a sly smile slipping on his face as he leaned against the wall. “My name’s Castiel Novak.”

Dean grinned, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. “Dean Winchester. Nice to meet you, Novak.”

* * *

The pair talked for a while. 5 minutes came and went, becoming 10 minutes, 15, until Dean and Cas had been talking for half an hour. Dean had asked about Cas’ shoes, which lead to a conversation about their individual styles, then their music taste, and somehow, cars. Dean learned that Cas wasn’t much of a car person.

“What? You don’t like cars?”

Castiel laughed a little. “Calm down. I like cars, they’re convenient and everything. But I’m not like… into them. I wouldn’t really call a car beautiful.”

“Oh my God… Ever heard of a 1967 Chevy Impala, Novak?” Castiel shook his head. “She’s the most beautiful car you’ll ever see. C’mon, let me show you.” Dean stood and held out his hand. Castiel took it and let himself be led past the other party goers (and Deans drunk friends, who were whooping and whistling) toward the front door. They stepped out into the cool evening air, still holding hands as Dean navigated towards his car.

“Here!” He exclaimed, proudly showing off his car, grinning at Castiel, who let out a low whistle.

“She’s… really something. Though I’ve seen more beautiful.” Cas smirked, looking at Dean mischievously.

Dean mocked a gasp. “No! What car would insult my Baby like that?”

Cas laughed and took one step towards Dean. “I’m not talking about cars, Dean.” He looked the younger boy up and down, not hiding his gaze.

Dean blinked then laughed a little. “Ohh, haha, very funny. It’s okay, my friends are too drunk to come outside.” He shrugged at Castiel. “You don’t have to fake anymore.”

“God,” Castiel muttered, sighing. “You’re kind of cute when you’re dumb. I’m not flirting for the dare, Dean.”

“Oh.” Dean took a breath, eyes widening slightly, before leaning back on the Impala and smiling. “Okay… what if I said I didn’t mind that? What would you do?”

Castiel took another step forward, his body almost pushing Dean against the Impala. “Remember the favor we said you owe me?” Dean nodded, biting his lip. “Let’s say this covers it.”

And then Castiel's lips touched his.

Dean brought his hands up to Castiel’s hair as the seniors arms wrapped around his waist. The kiss was a little wild and messy, as Dean was sandwiched in between Castiel and the Impala. They broke away for air, panting and staying close together, grinning at each other.

The heavy atmosphere broke as Dean heard his friends whistling from the front of the house. He flipped them off as Castiel chuckled. “I guess you were wrong. Your friends aren’t too drunk to come outside.”

Dean rolled his eyes, murmuring “Shut up and kiss me, Cass,” before crashing his lips against the others.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, babes! leave me a comment with feedback :)


End file.
